


Who's Shy?

by seungdandy



Series: Shy [1]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, GTOP, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life AU, Smut, family life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Kwon Jiyong is an outgoing, friendly guy who works for a catering company as a waiter. He enjoys his job...and he's good at it because of his personality.  He's a charmer, that's for sure.Choi Seung Hyun is a shy college student whose mother is constantly trying to fix him up with the "right girl". When he attends an event catered by Jiyong's company the two meet.  Jiyong finds out first hand just how shy Seung Hyun is.





	1. Back Alley Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fan fiction that I ever wrote. It was posted on AFF back in the fall of 2014. If you've read any of my newer work, you can really see how much I've changed. 
> 
> I'm posting this here because I like this series even though it's really rough around the edges. This is the first of four that take you through their lives.

Choi Seunghyun is a 21 year old college student majoring in business finance. He was expected to eventually enter his family business as more than just a mail room worker. Not that the prospect thrilled him. His mother also expected him to " _settle down with a nice girl_ " after college and start producing much wanted grandchildren.

With that hope in mind, she fixed him up with any and every girl she met. Much to her eternal frustration, her son was either too shy or too picky to make it to date number two. 

So, here Seunghyun sat with the lovely Park Bom at a charity dinner that Seunghyun's mother helped to organize. Bom is beautiful and the daughter of his family's closest business partner. A union between the two would be ideal. Seunghyun's mom really is pleased with herself.

Kwon Jiyong was working for the catering service this evening. He's not just a waiter though, he's also a college student who majors in fashion design. He doesn't mind the work because the people are usually cordial. He's been assigned to the bar this evening so he's able to work on his sketches between drink orders.

"Hi, may I have two champagne cocktails and one red wine please?" Jiyong looked up into a pair of dark eyes.  "Umm...oh sure. One moment, sir" _shit_ , get it together Jiyong! He silently screams at himself. 

Jiyong handed Mr. tall, dark and wet dream inducer his drinks and was rewarded with a smile and a cheeky wink. The bartender thinks he may need a bathroom break to... ahem... cool off. He does allow himself a moment to watch the dark haired man walk away, however.

"Yah! What's that dopey look for!" Jiyong's friend and fellow waiter, Youngbae, saunters over scaring the shit out of him. "I don't know what you're talking about Bae, now take these drinks to table four." Jiyong huffed, doing his best to look annoyed.

"Uh-huh, sure" Youngbae mused as he walked away.

Seunghyun was outside having a smoke. Honestly, it was suffocating in there. Between his mother's constant diatribe of. " _Seunghyun is so good at... and Seunghyun can..._." As well as Bom trying to grope him under the table, he really needed some one on one time with nicotine.

He was just starting to feel his head clear when the side door opened. " _Shit._ " He thought and out came...one of the wait staff. "Thank Christ." He breathed. " _E..Excuse me? __" The other man said.  "No, no...sorry. I'm just ...relieved that you're not someone else. Haha." Seunghyun chuckled nervously. Jiyong raised a brow knowingly. "Oh, I see. Trying to get away for a minute. Do you want me to..." Jiyong didn't want to interfere with the man, after all. Even though deep down he was a little excited to be alone with him._

"No. You're fine. I just wanted to get away from my date really...and my mom." As soon as he said it Seunghyun realized how lame he sounded. Jiyong just smiled though. "Um, you wouldn't have a light would you?" He could hear Youngbae cackling in his head at that cheesy line. 

"Sure." Seunghyun flicked his lighter and lit Jiyong's cigarette. "So...if you don't mind me asking...why do you want to get away from your date?" Jiyong couldn't help it, he was curious.

"Honestly, she's just not my type and my mom fixed us up so..." The taller man looked at the ground.

"Don't like redheads?" Seriously, it's was none of Jiyong's business but...

"Something like that. Actually, I prefer my love interest to have less curves and HARDER plains." Seunghyun lifted his face and stared directly into Jiyong's eyes when he said this.

Suddenly the waiter's mouth went dry and he was at a loss for words. The taller man took a step forward and spoke. "Your cigarette's burned out. Here have the last drag of mine." Then he proceeded to inhale said cigarette and shotgun the smoke into Jiyong's stunned mouth. When Seunghyun pulled away he smirked down at the smaller man who finally blinked and lunged at him. 

Their mouths met in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together in an exquisite tango. Jiyong began moaning and grabbing Seunghyun's hair. He pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Wait...what's your name?" Smirking down at him, Seunghyun responded. "It's Seunghyun, _Choi Seunghyun_. Remember that. You'll be screaming it later on tonight. What's yours, baby?" Chuckling Jiyong replied "Kwon Jiyong. Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

The only answer he got was Seunghyun backing him up against the wall and biting his ear while grinding his half hard cock into him. Jiyong was rapidly loosing it. This _(GOD)_  man was driving him crazy. Jiyong was at the point where he was about to beg Seunghyun to just fuck him already. Right here, right now. He didn't care how slutty that was..this _(GOD)_ man was making him so horny he couldn't stand it. But then...Seunghyun pulled away. 

"Wait...what?" Jiyong was really confused. Horny and confused were two things you don't want to mess with when dealing with Jiyong. "Shit, I'm so sorry..." Seunghyun began. "What? Oh! I see! It's fine. Don't worry." The waiter was flustered and embarrassed. "What do you mean it's fine?" The taller stated. "You don't think...you don't think..." "Seunghyun...it happens to everyone. You were... _excited_...maybe it's been a while. _I..I'm __flattered really." Jiyong stammered. " ** _I DID NOT JUST CUM IN MY PANTS!!_** _Shit someone's full of themselves!_ " Seunghyun finally snapped out. "Then why'd we stop and the whole apology thingy?!" Now Jiyong was annoyed.  "Ok. It's just that I've been watching you all night and I don't want to have sex with you in the alley behind the function hall." Seunghyun earnestly said. "You don't? Why the fuck not?" That whole confused and horney thing was kicking in big time for Jiyong again. Take cover. Women and children first!! Seunghyun laughed and kissed him. "No, I don't because I want to take you to my apartment and make love to you the right way and or fuck you which ever you prefer. But now I have to go back in and end this evening with Bom." _

Jiyong was leaving the venue when he saw Seunghyun, Bom and an older woman standing by the curb. A taxi pulled up and Seunghyun opened the door for Bom. Jiyong stood in the shadows to watch the exchange. Bom leaned in to hug the tall man and as she tried to give him a kiss he turned his head and she pecked his cheek. Once she was gone his mother patted his back. "Don't worry son...someday you'll find the right person who lets you overcome your shyness." He smiled at her as her driver pulled up and he escorted her to the car. Once she was away, Jiyong came out _(haha)_ snickering the whole time. " _Yah!_ What's so funny?" He was doubled over laughing at this point. " _Yah! Kwon Jiyong! Don't laugh at me!_ " Once he got it together Jiyong looked him in the eye and said "Shy? If she had seen you in the alley an hour ago...she would **_NOT_** think you're" he was cut off by a pair of decidedly non shy lips.  Of course Jiyong wasn't complaining. He liked Seunghyun just the way he was


	2. No More Ice!

Seunghyun and Jiyong arrived at the elder's apartment a short time later. Upon entering Seunghyun set about getting out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Make yourself at home." He called out to the younger man who had wondered off into the living room. 

Jiyong sat on the leather couch and watched as what was probably his ideal man walked over and handed him a glass of red wine. "I'm waiting on you now." Said man quipped. "What's on the menu tonight? Any **_SPECIALS_**?" The smaller man breathed into his host's neck as he simultaneously began unbuttoning Seunghyun's dress shirt. "Well...I'm sure you'll be satisfied with everything we've got to offer." Seunghyun smirked in answer. 

Jiyong had had enough of the cheesy lines (even though he started them - _cue_   _Younbae eye roll here_ ) and the waiting. After their " _smoke break_ " in the alley he'd had to seriously ice his crotch before going back to work! Not that he'd tell Seunghyun that! Always make them think they want you more than you want them ( _that's his motto_ ). 

The smaller ( _hornier_ ) man pushed the elder back and straddled his waist. Seunghyun wasted no time pulling him into a hot open mouthed kiss. His tongue probing and tasting, roaming his hands all over that slim sexy body that he'd been watching and fantasizing about all night. Seunghyun ground up as his hands firmly gripped that hot ass that he couldn't wait to be balls deep in. 

Jiyong was moaning and grinding down on him as well, desperate for friction because... _dammit he iced his balls for this man he deserved this!_ "Wait!" Seunghyun broke the kiss to exclaim. "What! What the hell is wrong this time?!" An extremely irritated Jiyong hissed. No way was he getting more ice! "Let's take this to...the bedroom." And with that Seunghyun lifted Jiyong and began walking down the hall. "You're kinda feisty when you're aroused, aren't you?" The elder asked. "I don't know what you mean." The younger shyly stated " _I'm...I I'm just flustered_. I'm usually a lamb, seriously" The laughter that erupted from the elder left him almost unable to make it to his room. 

Jiyong found himself thrown onto a big comfy bed and promptly covered by Seunghyun's hard body. They wasted no time divesting each other of their clothing and when they were skin to skin ( _fucking finally_ ) they couldn't stop just touching each other. Seunghyun slid down his lover's body leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks until he reached his now painfully hard erection. "You're fucking so beautiful, Jiyong. God...you made me so hard tonight. Just looking at you. Shit." With those words and without any warning Seunghyun opened his mouth and took Jiyong's entire length inside it. Jiyong's let out a filthy moan as his hips shot off the bed. His lover's hot mouth felt amazing. His tongue swirling as he bobbed his head up and down....moaning around Jiyong's cock. "Fuck, you taste amazing!" As Seunghyun said this he reached into his nightstand for his bottle of lube and a condom. 

Jiyong watched as Seunghyun lathered up his fingers and began circling his entrance. " _Fuck, Seung, Fuck, Seung._ " Was all he could say over and over as he was expertly prepared. Then he felt it hit him like a freight train. " _Fuck! Seung... Cumming!!_ " He exploded into his lover's waiting mouth as Seunghyun drank it down eagerly. Panting and rasping for air the younger was a sweaty mess. Seunghyun, who at this time still had three fingers buried deep inside the other surged up and kissed him. "I told you that you taste good! Now...ready for the main event?" The smaller man could only nod although he felt the tendrils of arousal hitting him again.

Once Seunghyun removed his fingers he began to push his aching cock into Jiyong's opening. It felt incredible to feel the tight heat of Jiyong envelop him. Once fully seated he waited for his lover to give him a sign to move. " _Oh, fuck Seung, move already! Fuck!_ " That was his sign. " _So feisty!_ " Seunghyun snickered. Soon snickering was the last thing on his mind because Jiyong had somehow flipped them over ( _damn... he's strong for such a little guy_ ) and proceeded to slide up and down his cock like he was a stripper working a pole. Instinctively Seunghyun grabbed his hips and thrusted up causing his Jiyong ( _shit where did that come from? He liked the sound of that though_ ) to writhe and gyrate even more. When his pole rider started jerking his own pole with abandon, well...Seunghyun lost it. Thrusting up faster, harder, and stronger. Poor Jiyong looked like a puppet up there. Getting bounced around with every strong thrust. He wasn't complaining though. When he shot that milky white seed all over Seunghyun's chest his end came in long fierce bursts as well. They both collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap finally sated. 


	3. Hyunnie & Yongie

After their passionate evening, Seunghyun and Jiyong began seeing each other regularly. Trust me, there was no way Jiyong was letting that hot man go. Even though they both had full schedules of work and school they still managed to meet up several times a week.  Mostly at night or the rare weekend that neither of them were studying or, in Jiyong's case, working on his latest design or at a catering event. 

They texted to stay in touch but they both missed each other. One night while Jiyong was finishing up a key piece for his fashion presentation a familiar figure sauntered in. "Hey...Ji! What's doin?" Jiyong's face broke into a smile. " _Bae!_ What are you doing here?"

Youngbae was Jiyong's oldest friend. He hadn't seen much of him lately because of school and a certain dark haired sex god. If they didn't work together, they'd probably _NEVER_ see each other. 

"I'm bringing you your model" Youngbae responded. The fashion student looked around. "Where is..."

Chaerin, Youngbae's beautiful girlfriend stepped in then, smiling widely. They embraced while Youngbae watched. "We never see you anymore." She stated. "Come out with us... _please!_ " Jiyong sighed, looking torn. "Ah, I'm too busy. I need to finish this piece." 

"I can't believe that I'm your best friend and I haven't even met this guy you're spending all your free time with" Youngbae whined.

"Alright, alright. I'll text Hyunnie..."

" _Hyunnie??!!"_ Youngbae burst out with laughter!!

"Fuck you, Bae! Grow up! I've heard you on the phone with _Rinniepoo_!" Jiyong shot back immediately shutting Youngbae up and causing " _Rinniepoo_ " to gasp in horror.

It was decided after texting " _Hyunnie_ " that they would meet at 7:30 on Friday at Jacks Pub.

  
**_FRIDAY NIGHT_ **

Seunghyun and Jiyong were getting ready to leave to meet their ( _well Jiyong's_ ) friends. " _Yongie_....do we _have_ to go?" The elder whined. "I'd really rather," _kiss to the neck_ , "stay," _kiss to the collar bone_ , "home tonight." _Nibble to the ear_. "Ooooh fuuucckk!" The smaller, trembling man responded. " _Yes_ , _mmmmmyes_. _Home stay home_." Seunghyun smirked. He couldn't get enough of his Yongie ( _yeah that's right_ ). Just then Jiyong's phone went off " _I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow..._ " "Fuck! Ignore it!" Seunghyun growled out. " _Mmmm Bae_ " Jiyong moaned. 

( _ **Insert sound of needle scratching on record here**_.) 

Pulling away, the taller ( _now annoyed_ ) man looked down at his ( _ha!_ ) Yongie and huffed " _excuse me?!_ **BAE**!!!" Jiyong hurried to correct the misunderstanding. " _No, no, no!_ The phone. It's his ringtone. _Shit_. He's looking for us. We _HAVE_ to go, Hyunnie." Seunghyun pouted but begrudgingly agreed. " _Uh_...fine but your ass is mine later on." He then proceeded to give Jiyong one last searing kiss. Jiyong had the same stupid smile on his face for the entire cab ride.

When they arrived, Jiyong got a perverse sense of satisfaction from all the looks that his ( _fuck yeah - his, bitch!_ ) boyfriend was getting from both men and women. Luckily said man seemed oblivious to it. Can't have him thinking he's hot now, can we? 

Bae and Chae the cutest hetero couple Jiyong has ever known, were waiting at the bar both drinking beer. They really were perfect for each other. Jiyong hoped that he and Seunghyun would end up like them. So in love and totally in sync.

Introductions were made and more drinks were ordered. They really seemed to like each other and this was a great relief. Can't have his best friends hating his boyfriend now, can he or vice verse. As the night wore on, the laughter and alcohol flowed freely. Seunghyun leaned in and whispered into Jiyong's ear. "Don't get sloppy drunk. Remember, your ass is mine later." He punctuated this with a subtle squeeze to the object of his desire. The smaller man bit back a moan and smiled. If only he knew, his ass and everything else was always going to be his. "Just worry about yourself, Hyunnie. I'll be ready for you."


	4. Nothing I Can't Handle

As the evening drew to a close they stood with Youngbae and Chaerin outside the bar. Youngbae embraced Jiyong. "Don't be a stranger, man." And to Seunghyun he extended a hand. "Nice to meet you. Good luck with this guy...he's a handful!" Chuckling Seunghyun responded. "Same here..oh and don't worry, he's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I like it when he's feisty!" Youngbae burst out laughing. "I really like him Ji, he's hysterical!"  Jiyong went scarlet at that comment. "Yeah...he's _fucking hilarious._ " He dead panned. ( _Total bitch mode on_.)

They bid the other couple goodbye and hopped in a cab. Seunghyun slipped his arm around Jiyong who promptly folded his arms across his chest and huffed. Rolling his eyes the taller man spoke. "What's wrong, Yongie-ah?" Again Jiyong huffed. "Aww c'mon you're not upset about that feisty comment are you?" He began nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. This time the huff was a little less convincing. Seunghyun smiled and kept nuzzling. " _Mmmm Yongie-ah...you smell so good. So... mmmm delicious_." The smaller " _feisty_ " man tilted his neck ( _not because he was giving in...no he was more comfortable that way_ ). Just as he was relaxing...

The cab pulled up to Seunghyun's building. They were both ( _Jiyong will admit nothing_ ) incredibly turned on by now so Seunghyun just paid and thanked the driver while dragging his boyfriend out by the wrist. 

Jiyong found himself slammed up against the door as soon as it was closed with his boyfriend desperately tugging at his clothing. " _Fuck!" Yongie...help me! I need you naked... **NOW**_!" Oh the rush of power Jiyong felt at his hot boyfriend's demand. He knew he could tease and drag this out. Drive Seunghyun to the brink ( _he should really after that damn "he's nothing I can't handle" crack_ ) but...Jiyong was too far gone as well. Already having known the pleasures that a night with his boyfriend could bring him, he wasn't going to be petty now. No, he'd have plenty of opportunities to get back at him when he wasn't licking and sucking on his neck and begging him to get naked. 

 _Naked_...that's exactly what they were. Writhing with each other on Seunghyun's comfy bed. As Seunghyun licked and sucked on every inch of his skin, Jiyong moaned and whimpered. " _Fuck, Yongie!_ I've wanted to do this all night. You make me crazy. _Fuck baby._ " He reached for the lube and started to work his fingers inside his lover. When he had gotten up to three fingers in he pulled them out and pushed his aching cock inside. " _Hyunnie! Oh fuck! I love your cock so muck...fuck_!" Seunghyun smirked down at him. "Sweet talking, eh?" With a wink he began thrusting in earnest. He grabbed Jiyong's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. Thrusting and pumping in a rapid rhythm. His mouth sought out his lovers in a hot, open mouthed kiss that was Jiyong's undoing. He came in long bursts across both their chests, his ass clamping down on Seunghyun's cock in the most delicious way causing him to shoot his hot load and fill up his lover with his seed. 

They kissed languidly while they came down from their respective highs and held each other close. Only when their breathing evened out did they separate. They took a quick shower... together of course. Both of them too spent for another round. When they dropped into bed still naked with limbs entangled, they both drifted to sleep quickly.

When the morning came they were still tangled together under the comforter. Completely content and blissful. They never heard the door to Seunghyun's apartment open nor the silent footsteps make their way into the kitchen. They only awoke when the bedroom door opened and a woman's voice spoke...


	5. Get Decent!

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping, it's nearly 10:30!" A woman's voice rang out over the peaceful bedroom. Seunghyun's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in bed, knocking Jiyong off his chest in the process and onto the floor. Jiyong, thoroughly confused and extremely pissed to be landed on the cold, hard floor so abruptly was about to go postal on Seunghyun's ass when...

" _Oh my God, Seunghyun!_ " 

 " _Noona! Jesus! What are you doing here?_!" As he said this they heard the thundering feat of an excited 4 year old coming their way. "Shit Noona, you brought Haru?" Seunghyun asked as he clutched the comforter around himself. " _She's your niece, Seunghyun and don't swear in front of her!_ "

Haru burst into the room only to be grabbed by her mother. "Let's give your uncle a minute to get _DECENT_." As she was walking out they could hear Haru asking "Why isn't uncle Seunghyun decent? What's decent? Am I decent? Who was that naked girl on the floor? Is she decent? Is uncle Seunghyun naked too?" "Can I have a naked slumber party too?" "Do you and daddy have slumber parties?" "Are you naked like that girl?"

Seunghyun immediately reached for Jiyong who had rolled up into a ball to try to hide his family jewels from Seunghyun's noona. " _Yongie-ah?_ Are you alright, baby?" Jiyong was livid, regardless of the circumstances. " _Don't you fucking baby me Choi Seunghyun! You threw me onto the floor!_ " "No, Ba.." The look Jiyong gave Seunghyun actually scared him a little. "I mean Yongie. I was startled. I would _NEVER_ throw you on the floor. How could I throw this beautiful body out of my bed?" Jiyong had to give him that, he was beautiful. Seunghyun began kissing his neck, biting and nipping the long column down to his collar bone. The door cracked open. " _Mommy, uncle Seunghyun is eating that girl_! Is that what decent is?" Hye Youn quickly grabbed her daughter and yelled. " ** _CHOI SEUNGHYUN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!_** " "Mommy, you swore. Is that decent?"

Once they emerged from the bedroom fully dressed Seunghyun introduced Jiyong to his sister and his niece. Haru took an immediate liking to Jiyong. She would blush and giggle whenever he looked at or spoke to her. When they sat at the table to have coffee she maneuvered herself so she was right next to him. 

"What are you doing here, Noona? Seunghyun asked. "I wanted to make sure you came to Haru's birthday party next week." She replied. "Really? You could have called and of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss my favorite niece's birthday." Haru smiled "I want Jiyong to come!" Jiyong smiled widely "You're so sweet. I'd love to come." Seunghyun smiled as he watched Jiyong with his niece and sister.

Could he bring Jiyong to a family party? Would his mother freak out? Didn't she always say she just wanted him to be happy? Well...Jiyong made him very happy. True they'd only known each other a short while but he'd really never felt this way before. Shouldn't that be all that matters?

"Earth to Seunghyun." Hye Youn was watching him intently. "Oh, sorry noona, did you say something?" She smiled over at her brother. "You really like this guy don't you?" Jiyong had taken Haru into the living room to read a book at her insistence. "I really do noona. I don't want to lose him." Hye Youn pat his hand where it rested on the table. "Well, for what it's worth, I like him and Seon Woong and I will stand behind you. _IF_ you can get him away from Haru that is!" They chuckled. "Hyung will be so upset to see Haru with a crush!" Seunghyun mused. "Ugh! He's so bad even the little boys who hold her hand he wants to throttle!" Hye Youn laughed.

After Hye Youn and Haru left the lovers set about cleaning up the kitchen. They stood side by side washing and drying the dishes. "Your niece is so cute." Jiyong mused. Seunghyun chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah and she's totally in love with you. I'm so jealous." " _Ha_!" Jiyong snorted.  "You're jealous of a 4 year old girl who's also your niece?"  Seunghyun shrugged feeling a little self conscious. "I'm jealous of anyone who's around you." Jiyong turned and stared. Seunghyun's eyes were glued to the sink. Jiyong reached over and turned his head kissing him on the lips gently. When they pulled apart Seunghyun spoke. "Will you come to Haru's party with me?" Jiyong smiled softly over at his boyfriend. "Yes, but are you sure it's a good idea? What about your mom?" Seunghyun looked down at his lover "The only thing I'm sure of right now is that I love you and I don't care who knows it." Jiyong gasped " _Yah! Choi Seunghyun! How could you?!_ " Seunghyun blinked over at Jiyong, confused. " _How could you possibly be upset at that?!_ " Jiyong shook his head, clearly flustered. "I'm not, stupid. I just... _Oh fuck it. I love you too!_ " ."Gee thanks...I'll cherish that confession forever - _oh fuck it - I love you too._ " Seunghyun quipped but there was happiness in his eyes. " _So feisty!_ " and he lifted Jiyong up and carried him to the bathroom stating. "Now that the kitchens clean, let's get you all cleaned up too." To which Jiyong replied. " _No Hyunnie, let's get decent! __" They both dissolved into a fit of laughter as they undressed each other._


	6. Jiyong's Girlfriend

Jiyong walked into the coffee shop and ordered his usual latte. As he was turning to leave the counter, latte in hand he heard his name being squealed and looked down just in time to receive the full brunt of Haru throwing herself at him. " _Jiyong! Jiyong! Jiyong!_ " He smiled widely and bent down to her level " _Haru-ah!_ Hello. Where's your mom?" Hye Youn ran up. " _Haru! I told you not to run off!_ " The girl clung to Jiyong's hand as she looked up at her mother. "But mom...I told you it was Jiyong...I had to catch him." "Hello Noona." Jiyong bowed. "Jiyong, I'm sorry about her." "Oh Noona..." He began lifting Haru up much to her delight. "She's fine. Don't worry, she's adorable!"

Hye Yoon bought Haru a hot chocolate with a cookie and some coffee for herself. " _Jiyong...please sit with us...please, please_!" Haru begged. " _Haru!"_ Her mother said. "Jiyong may be busy. Let him be." Jiyong smiled and told them he'd love to join them. Haru's smile was wide and she sat extra close to him at the table latching onto his hand once again. 

Hye Youn rolled her eyes at her daughter and addressed Jiyong. "So...are you coming to Haru's party with Seunghyun?" 

"Um... yes. But...Noona...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You didn't seem shocked to find Seunghyun and I together the other day. I mean did you know _that...that_..."

"That Seunghyun has no interest in the women my mother sets him up with?" She said glancing at Haru who was focused on licking the frosting off her cookie. "Yes, I've known since he was in high school. It wasn't too difficult to figure out. Most younger brothers ogle their older sisters girlfriends _NOT_ her boyfriends." She laughed.  "Finding him with the captain of the baseball team was also a huge hint! Seems I'm always walking in on him" 

Jiyong laughed as well but he couldn't help the spike of jealousy at the mention of his Hyunnie ( _fucking damn right HIS_ ) with someone else even if it was years ago. 

Glancing at his phone he said. " _Oh_...I've got a class I've got to get to. I'm so glad I ran into you though." He stood up and bowed to Hye Youn. "I'm glad too, Jiyong. I'll see you at Haru's party." She smiled up at him. He turned to Haru who was pouting cutely ( _reminding him of Seunghyun when he wanted something_ ) and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next week, Haru-ah." Her pout was instantly replaced with a wide smile. With that he was out the door.

On his way he he pulled out his phone:

 ** _TO: HYUNNIE_** : _Just had coffee with your Noona and my new GF ;p_

 ** _TO: YONGIE:_** _What?! How? Why? Where? :O_

 ** _TO: HYUNNIE_** : _Starbucks. Just ran into them. Captain of the baseball team, really? *~*_

**_TO: YONGIE:_ ** _THAT'S what you talked about?! :(_

_**TO HYUNNIE** : Among other things.  Gotta go. Class. <3_

_**TO: YONGIE:** What other things?! This isn't over!  <3<3_

When Jiyong came out of class he checked his phone sure that Seunghyun would have left more messages. _Nothing_. He exited the building only to see a tall handsome man leaning against the entrance. His eyes scanned his form appreciatively.  

As he began walking the man spoke "Hey there sexy, how's about a kiss?" Jiyong looked at him with a brow raised "Really? That's the best you've got? Honestly how _DO_ you get laid anyway?" "You'd have to ask my sexy boyfriend that question." The man responded. " _Jesus, Hyunnie...you're such a dork!"_ Jiyong laughed. Seunghyun shrugged, not really disagreeing. "Yeah, maybe...but I'm your dork." Jiyong laughed harder still. "Just how _DID_ you get that team captain anyway?" "Can we please just drop that?" Seunghyun pleaded. Jiyong looked at him "Why are you here anyway?" Seunghyun took his boyfriend's hand. "I'm here so we can get _YOUR_ girlfriend and _MY_ niece a present. Okay, sound good?" "Sounds good." Jiyong agreed.

They headed to the toy store which was an experience with Seunghyun. He played with and looked at everything. They argued over which toy to buy and finally settled on a pretty doll. Jiyong insisted that they also look for an outfit for her as well. They argued about that as well but Seunghyun's heart wasn't in it. He just liked to rile Jiyong up. He thought of it as a kind of foreplay. 

They stopped to get a bite to eat and Seunghyun asked. "So...are you coming over to my place tonight?" Jiyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Hyunnie. I don't have any clothes and I have class tomorrow. I want to but..." Seunghyun pouted reminding Jiyong of Haru. "Yongie...you should just bring some clothes over so you always have them." Jiyong nodded, agreeing with him immediately. "Umm...okay I will but I still don't have anything there now so..." Seunghyun looked around then leaned in. "C'mon we can take a hot shower, snuggle up together and..." He trailed his hand up Jiyong's thigh. "I'm in, let's go." Jiyong quickly said as he leapt up grabbing Seunghyun's wrist and pulling him out of the restaurant. "Someone's eager." The taller quipped. " Jiyong slapped Seunghyun on the chest. " _Yah! Fuck you, Choi Seunghyun!_ " " _Mmm! So feisty!_ " Seunghyun laughed! 

They arrived at Seunghyun's a short time later. Jiyong went to the kitchen to pour some wine for them while Seunghyun went into the bathroom to start the shower so the water would heat up. Jiyong followed him in carrying the wine and set it down on the counter. They began stripping each other and kissing slowly. When they were both naked and panting they entered the shower together. They stood under the spray kissing and touching, their erections rubbing against each other. Seunghyun pushed Jiyong against the wall laving his neck with his tongue. Their harsh breathing filled the shower stall as did their moans. The taller man reached for the shower gel and coated his fingers, lifting his lover up and inserting his finger into his puckered hole. He continued stretching him until he was writhing and begging. "Fuck Hyunnie...please...just fuck me now. I need you cock hnnnn." Seunghyun pushed his pulsing erection into his lover. " _Oh fuck!! Shit Yongie! Ummph so fucking good baby..so fucking tight. I love when my cock is in your sweet ass baby ummph fuck!_ " He began thrusting with vigor bumping and grinding his lover against the tiled wall. Jiyong reached down and started pumping his erection. " _Oh fuck Hyunnie...oh fuck...oh fuck..I'm fuuuucckk cuuuummminnnnggg!_ " As he did Jiyong's ass clamped down on Seunghyun's cock in the most exquisite way causing him to thrust harder and release in long pulses into his lover. 

Seunghyun gently put Jiyong on the ground and pulled him back under the shower spray. They whispered I love you's tenderly as they washed and dried each other. Grabbing the wine and dressing in Seunghyun's pajamas, they headed to the couch to cuddle together and watch TV. 

When Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong he was asleep so he lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom where he gently laid him in the bed. As he climbed in beside him he thought about how he'd love to have his Yongie live here with him. The only problem was his mother. He needed to tell her first so she could get adjusted to the fact that her son was in love with a man. Ummph and what a man he is. So talented and intelligent. Not to mention sexy and incredible in bed. Although that's not going to be a selling point for his mom. Shit now he's getting aroused again. He looked over at Jiyong who was sleeping peacefully. Nope not going to wake him up. Just have to think non arousing thoughts like business and finance. Yeah that'll do it. Closing his eyes he pulled his Yongie in close and drifted off.


	7. Coming Out

Seunghyun checked himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing his wallet, phone and keys and heading out his door. In the elevator his phone buzzed signaling a text.

_**TO: HYUNNIE:** So bored. Have phone sex with me. ;)_

Seunghyun sucked in a breath and looked around nervously. His neighbor, Mrs. Hong was standing next to him holding her chihuahua.

_**TO: YONGIE:**  Sorry baby. I'd love to but I'm on my way to a lunch date. :(_

_**TO: HYUNNIE:** A date!!! FUCK YOU CHOI SEUNGHYUN :((((_

_**TO: YONGIE** : No no no no Baby no!! With my mom. *~*_

_**TO: YONGIE:** Baby? :(_

_**TO: YONGIE:** please answer me?! :(_

_**TO: HYUNNIE** : OK. _

_**TO: YONGIE** : OK? Baby? Are we good? _

_**TO: HYUNNIE:** Yes_

_**TO: HYUNNIE** : have a nice lunch. ILU <3_

_**TO: YONGIE:** ILU baby.  <3_

Seunghyun was relieved that Jiyong wasn't upset but it took him the entire cab ride to the cafe for his heart rate to slow down to a normal pace.  Once he arrived, his pulse spiked up again in anticipation. He had decided to talk to his mother about Jiyong over lunch. He wanted to tell her before Haru's party to hopefully lessen that awkward moment when he walked in with his lover. 

He approached the cafe where he was to meet his mother and his apprehension only grew. He would have to break it to her gently. She was old fashioned and would be stunned to find out that her only son, the son that she thought would produce an heir to carry on the Choi name, was head over heals in love with a man. Hey...he and Jiyong could always adopt, right? He shook that thought off. He was getting way ahead of himself. 

He spotted her right away. She was just as beautiful to him now as she had been when he was a little boy. True, he was a total mama's boy but since he was her baby and his dad had passed away so long ago she had always doted on him. He loved and respected her but still he had to live his own life. 

"Seunghyun-ah, there you are." His mother greeted him. Kissing his cheek. He hugged her and they sat down. "Umma, how are you?" He asked. Smiling she responded "I'm good, Seunghyun-ah. You look thin. Have you been eating?" And this is how it went until he noticed a petite, blonde woman approaching them. 

"Seunghyun-ah, this is Park Sandara. I invited her to join us. I think you two have a lot in common."

He was amazed that she had done this to him. She'd never sandbagged him with a woman before. "Seunghyun!" His mother sternly said. "Please greet Dara-shi. I didn't raise you to be impolite." 

Seunghyun had never openly disobeyed his mother but he couldn't in good conscience go through with this farce. What would Jiyong say or do?! He actually shuddered just thinking about the hell that his Yongie would put him through if he thought for one minute he was two-timing him.

"It's nice to meet you Dara-shi but if my mother led you to believe that I'm available then I'm sorry but, she's mistaken" Seunghyun was trying to be polite. His mothers eyes lit up upon his statement. " _Seunghyun-ah! You didn't tell me that you're seeing someone!!_ Who is she? Is it Bom? Ah! I knew she was right for you!!" His mother looked at Dara " I'm sorry dear but my son didn't tell me he has a girlfriend or I wouldn't have had you come."

Seunghyun couldn't take it anymore so he just blurted out " _I don't_!" Mrs. Choi and Dara looked at him. "Don't what dear? What are you talking about?" " _I don't have a girlfriend_!" When he said this Dara huffed. " _Oh! Well... I've never been so insulted in my life! I'm leaving!_ " She stood up, slapped Seunghyun and stalked out of the cafe.

His mother was aghast. "Why would you do that? Why would you say you have a girlfriend one minute and then the next say you don't?! If Dara didn't appeal to you then you could have at least been polite. I am so disappointed in you, Seunghyun. I just don't know what you're looking for in a girl! How do you expect to..." 

At this point Seunghyun just exploded "I don't expect anything, Umma and no, I don't have a girlfriend! You want to know why? I'll tell you why! It's because I have a boyfriend, yes that's right a _BOYFRIEND_. You know what else, Umma? I love him and I'm going to ask him to move in with me. So...you can stop setting me up with all these women because I'm not attracted to any of them. I'll never be attracted to them." So much for breaking it to her gently. 

His mother stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Seunghyun, how could you stay such things just to upset me. If you don't want to be set up with any more women..."

"I don't. Because I'm in _LOVE_ with my boyfriend, Jiyong." He said much calmer this time.

"I'm sorry, Umma but..." He began but his mother interrupted him "Seunghyun, please get my car. I want to go home." "Umma, can't we talk about this?" He started. "I think you've said enough. I'll see you at Haru's party." She said as she got in her car. "Okay, Umma but you should know, Jiyong will be there." She scowled. "Goodbye, Seunghyun." And she was off.

Well that went well he thought. So this is what it feels like to be defiant. As much as he loved Jiyong, he still felt like shit about his words with his mom. She'll come around he thought. I'm her baby boy after all.

There was only one thing that could make him feel better right now. So he walked to where he knew he could find it. He found Jiyong working in the studio at his university. He had some designs he was finishing up. When he walked in and saw him, he was hunched over a work table sketching out a design, deeply focused. Just looking at him calmed him down. There were a few other students there as well. When Jiyong glanced up and noticed Seunghyun in the doorway he smiled widely. 

"Hey! How was your lunch?" He asked. Seunghyun crossed the studio to his side. " _Ugh_ don't ask." Jiyong frowned, searching his boyfriend's face. "What? Why?" Seunghyun looked miserable as he responded. "Oh, I came out to my mom in kind of an unpleasant way. I don't want to talk about it right now." Jiyong grabbed his hand. "Let's go get a coffee. I could use a break, okay?" Seunghyun nodded, giving Jiyong's hand a little squeeze. "Yeah, okay. I'd like that." 

They walked out hand in hand and when they got outside Seunghyun pulled Jiyong in for a sweet, loving kiss. "Hyunnie, what was that for?" The flustered designer asked. Seunghyun brushed his boyfriend's hair back, looking into his eyes. "I..I just love you, Yongie. So fucking much. I don't want to lose you." Jiyong stroked his face wondering just what the fuck happened at lunch. "No..no..Hyunnie. You're never going to lose me. "I love you too." Seunghyun let out a deep exhale, relieved to hear it. "Promise Yongie?" Jiyong smiled softly. "I promise, Hyunnie." Jiyong decided that he'd spend as much time as he needed to reassure his Hyunnie. Shit, he thought it must have been one hell of a lunch. 


	8. Maybe You Should Switch to Flats

After a long talk with Jiyong, Seunghyun decided that he should try to smooth things over with his mom. After all, she was the only one he had. When he finally got through to her, the conversation didn't go the way he planned ( _that was happening a lot to him lately and frankly, it sucked_ ). Let's just say his mother was less than forgiving. 

"Umma..." He began, clutching his phone tightly while Jiyong gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't like the way we left things. I don't like fighting with you. Can we please talk about this?" He was hopeful that his mother would have cooled off and decided that " _as long as her baby boy was happy_ " ( _which is what usually happened_ ) she could live with his homosexuality.

He smiled at Jiyong as she said to him  "Seunghyun, I don't like fighting with you either. You're my only son and I love you and I could never turn my back on you..." And just as quickly the rug was pulled out from underneath him and he felt his heart actually stop momentarily. "but, if you pursue THIS lifestyle and insist on living with THIS person then I have no choice but to tell you that I'm selling your apartment and you are no longer welcome at Choi Enterprises."

Jiyong could tell from his lover's expression that it was not going well. Seunghyun looked like he was struggling for breath and he was getting concerned. Then Seunghyun spoke. "Umma... you mean to tell me that not only are you kicking me out of my apartment but you're  firing me from my job? In the mail room of the company that Appa built? The company that you've wanted me to work at since I can remember? Over who I love? Really, Umma?"

Her only response was. "You can still fix this, Seunghyun. Let me find you a woman. You just haven't met the right one who sparks your interest! Please stop this madness!"

Now Seunghyun was pissed ( _something he never actually was at his mother before_ ). "No Umma! No woman will EVER spark my interest because **A**. They don't have a dick and **B**. No women will ever be Jiyong! So if this is how you feel and you'd rather lose your son then FINE!" With those rather harsh and somewhat crude words he hung up. 

Jiyong was just staring at Seunghyun as he paced around the room ranting about his mother. "Who does she think she is!" And "I can fucking love who ever I fucking want to! What gives her the right to dictate my life?!" Seunghyun was becoming more and more agitated the more he paced. 

Seunghyun was so worked up that frankly Jiyong was developing a problem of his own. While he sympathized with Seunghyun and hated to see him so upset, seeing him so angry was having an odd effect on him. It was making him - well - incredibly turned on. Not only had Seunghyun stood up for him against his mother ( _fuck, Jiyong had never met a bigger mama's boy_ ) but now he was glaring at everything in sight and he looked incredibly fucking hot. Those eyes of his could do a number on Jiyong under normal circumstances, and being so pissed off made him look so intense that it just made the smaller man rock hard. 

Trying not to seem insensitive, Jiyong just cooed encouraging words and nodded his head sympathetically. Even though deep down he was really having trouble keeping himself from leaping on top of the agitated man and ripping his pants off. 

Seunghyun sat down and Jiyong sat in his lap cuddling him and comforting him. "Oh Hyunnie, don't worry. She'll change her mind. How can she turn her back on you?" He couldn't help himself and began kissing the taller man's neck. Seunghyun sighed, extremely annoyed. "I don't know Yongie, she's a tough cookie when she wants to be." "Hmmmm. Just relax, Hyunnie. You can't do anything about it now." Jiyong continued to kiss Seunghyun's neck and began to work the buttons on his shirt open causing the elder to sigh. "That's right Hyunnie. Just relax and let your Yongie take care of you." Jiyong did a little victory dance in his head as he kissed down the chest that he loved. He was beginning to work his pants open ( _fucking yes!_ ) when Seunghyun spoke.

"Yongie, you're not trying to take advantage of me when I'm so upset are you?" Jiyong looked up at him "Hyunnie, it's been days since we...I mean you've been so upset...I..I just wanted to uh help YOU feel better, yeah you." Seunghyun cocked a brow at his horny little lover. "Oh really? So this is all about me?" Jiyong smirked, licking his lips in a seductive manner. "Yes, Hyunnie. You. Feel better." Then he reached inside Seunghyun's pants and pulled out his half hard cock and promptly slipped it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking deeply. "Fuuucckk! Yongie!" Seunghyun couldn't help but to thrust into that warm, wet heat. Jiyong flashed his eyes and slapped his thigh in a warning but Seunghyun just grinned and Jiyong sucked him in again glad to see his smile. When Jiyong began moaning around his cock Seunghyun pulled Jiyong off and promptly pulled his lover's pants down. Crawling over him, Seunghyun took Jiyong's leaking cock in his mouth and began sucking and moaning. "Fuck, Yongie you're so hard for me. Hnnnn you taste so good, baby." Then he lifting his hips over Jiyong's face so he could finish what he started. 

They were both moaning and sucking on each other and then Seunghyun inserted his index finger into Jiyong's tight ass and he came in long pulses down his throat. When he had swallowed all that Jiyong had to offer he looked at him and said. "Damn baby, that's the best milk shake I've ever had. So fucking creamy." Jiyong moaned and sucked with renewed vigor until Seunghyun was unloading down his throat as well. The smaller man was feeling pretty good about his seduction plan. It really seemed to work out well...for Seunghyun, of course. "Feeling any better Hyunnie?" Seunghyun snuggled close to his boyfriend. "It's a start, Yongie."

The next day things started getting weird. Seunghyun decided to go visit his Hyung, Dongwook to see if he would give him a job. Dongwook and his fiancé, Han Byul owned a small but nice coffee shop and could always use a good barista to help in their thriving business. Dongwook welcomed him with open arms and sympathized with his situation. He told him to start next week and Seunghyun left with hugs to both his friends.

Once he boarded the subway was when the weirdness started. He sat himself down, earbuds firmly in place and settled in for the ride. Suddenly a woman entered the train. Seunghyun didn't give her much thought until BAM! She stumbled in her six inch stiletto heals and fell. Right into his lap. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She spoke to him in a sultry tone. "Umm, excuse me? I couldn't hear what you said. Earbuds." He replied pointing to his ears. "Umm, but are you okay, miss?" She righted herself out of his lap and sat next to him smiling seductively at him "I'm fine...now. I'm Hyuna. What's you're name? Oh...and if you don't mind me saying so...you are incredibly handsome." She was leaning towards him in what he suspected was supposed to be a "look,at my cleavage" move. "Oh, uh that's good. I'm Seunghyun and thank you. Ummm. Well you're very...nice as well." Looking up he noticed where they were and just as she was putting her hand on his thigh he leapt up bowing awkwardly. "This is my stop. Maybe you should switch to flats. Take care, Hyuna-shi." He dashed out the door and up the stairs never looking back. _Shit_ , he thought, _that was fucking weird_.

Once he was at home he was packing his stuff up because apparently he was moving. He was going to move in with Jiyong which made him happy but Jiyong's place was pretty small so it would be a temporary thing until they found something bigger. He was in the kitchen packing dishes when there was a knock at his door.

Looking through the peep hole he saw a familiar red head. "Bom, what are you doing here?" He asked a bit gruffly. "Nice to see you too, Seunghyun." She responded. "Your mother called me. She's selling this apartment and my real estate agency is handling it." He felt bad for snapping at her. "Oh, sorry. That was uncalled for. Please come in."

She stepped inside. "Nice place. Too bad you have to move." He was sorry for being rude but really didn't want to have a long conversation with her. "Yeah, whatever." He replied. "Hey, whatever is between you and your mom is none of my business. I'm just here to do my job. Do you mind if I look around?" Again he felt bad. Maybe Bom wasn't so bad. "No. Do what you need to. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

After about a half an hour Bom called him out into the living room. "I'm all set now. I'm going to take off." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Yeah, she was okay. "Seunghyun, before I go, can I have a hug?" She asked. "Umm, I guess so. Why not?" He opened his arms to her and she came into them. She really was nice. She was just doing her job. She was...KISSING HIS NECK!!! Oh shit! Really? This can't be happening. "Oh, Seunghyun." She was fucking moaning now. "Let me show you the pleasures you can only get from a WOMAN'S touch. Hnnnn." She was licking his neck and biting him while running her hands up and down his chest. He was so stunned that he just went rigid under her touch. His posture mind you, nothing else was rigid. 

Just as he was raising his arms to push her off the front door opened and in walked his petit ( _but feisty as hell_ ) lover. He took one look at the red headed tramp all up on his ( _fucking right HIS_ ) man and he went what could only be referred to as ballistic ( _on the inside, outside he was one calm fucker_ ). 

"Excuse you?" He addressed Bom. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing with you're hands all over my man? Do you think he wants your tramp stamp all up on him?" The look in his eyes would make even the mightiest of men cry. Let alone some society bitch like this. Bom wasn't backing down just yet though. "Why don't you go away little boy and leave this man to someone who KNOWS how to please him." 

Seunghyun was about to speak when Jiyong cut him off. "Don't you dare Choi Seunghyun! I'll fucking DEAL with you later!" Then he wheeled on Bom, grabbed her by the long, red hair and promptly threw her out the door. "Now THAT is how you take the trash out!" He called after her. Slamming the door in her shocked face.

He turned to his stunned lover and waited. Seunghyun began frantically speaking ( _terrified at how Jiyong planned on "dealing" with him_ ).  "Hey, she attacked me. I was pushing her off. I swear. You know I would NEVER cheat on you baby. Baby? Yongie? I'm sorry? Please say something!!"

Jiyong couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing. "Oh...oh..Hyunnie!  Your face!" He could barely speak between his hysterics. "I thought you were going to fucking faint! Oh my God!" He was doubled over clutching his stomach. Seunghyun was clutching his chest with one hand from the fright he'd just had. "Shit, Yongie...you're not pissed at me?" Jiyong shook his head, still laughing. "No, Hyunnie...oh God, so fucking funny!" Seunghyun couldn't help but laugh as well. 

"I thought you said you'd DEAL with me later?" Seunghyun couldn't help but ask. Jiyong leveled him with the sexiest look and said. "Choi Seunghyun, you get your ass into the kitchen this minute!" Seunghyun's brows rose high. "What? Why?" Jiyong smirked knowingly. "Because...it's time for this little boy to show you how I treat MY MAN." "Okay..but why the kitchen?" Seunghyun was clearly confused. "Because, Hyunnie...that's the one room we haven't christened yet and we're running out of time." With that he turned and sashayed into the kitchen followed closely by an eager Choi Seunghyun. It really was a weird day but sometimes weird is pretty wonderful. 


	9. Couple Things

Seunghyun had been packing like a madman. The way he saw it, the sooner he got out of his apartment the less chance he had of having another run in with Bom. He had figured out that his mother had sent these women after him in her never ending effort to set him straight - literally. He did not relish another run in between Jiyong and Bom or any another woman that his mother saw fit to send his way. Honestly, when did his mother become a pimp? It was a disturbing development. 

Right now he was waiting for his boyfriend to come over because according to Jiyong, they needed to do some couple things together. Never mind that he has a million things to do right now. Like pack up his entire life and decide what he's going to do with that life because, oh yeah, his mother won't pay for college anymore now that he's such a disappointment. Then there's the fact that he had to go to his nieces birthday party tomorrow and that's going to be so stressful with his mother there. Of course, he wouldn't dream of complaining to Jiyong. Let's face it, Jiyong was his whole world and he only wanted to make him happy. Not to mention that despite his size, Jiyong was hella scary if you stood in the way of his desires. Seunghyun had seen him at sales where he'd made women cry when they tried to get some designer scarf he had his eye on. 

When Jiyong finally arrived he was very excited. "Hyunnie! Are you ready for our couple time?" Seunghyun was a little confused by this. "Yah Yongie isn't ALL our time together couple time?" Jiyong patted his cheek. "This will be different. We're going to do something that will define us as a couple." This didn't clear much up for Seunghyun. "C'mon let's go Hyunnie."

Seunghyun could never have guessed where they'd end up. "Umm Yongie? Why are we here?" Jiyong was smiling from ear to ear. "We are here because I'm tired of all these women throwing themselves at you. We are here because it's time we looked like a couple AND because as hot as I think you are...I'm going to make you even hotter."

What could he say? He smirked and let himself be led inside the...hair salon. Once inside it was like Jiyong was famous. All the stylist knew him and they all hugged him hello. Jiyong's personal stylist, Hyori stepped up. "Oh Jiyong! He's so handsome! You're so lucky!" She squealed. Jiyong thanked her and introduced them. Then he set about describing just what he'd like for BOTH of their hair. Seunghyun had no choice but to follow along. 

When it was all said and done they walked out looking exactly like Jiyong wanted them to. Jiyong with blonde spiky hair which making him look extremely sexy, thank you very much. Seunghyun with very short white blonde hair which gave him a very masculine but still sexy look. "Ah Hyunnie, now we really look like a couple." Jiyong was beaming and Seunghyun's heart overflowed with love for him. "I'm glad you're happy Yongie. I love it as well."

Seunghyun dragged Jiyong to the Chrome Hearts store and told him to pick out any couples bracelets that he liked. "No Hyunnie, you're not going to have as much money anymore. You don't have to do this. I don't ..." His white haired lover cut him off " I don't have to but I WANT to. I love you, Yongie. I want everyone to know it. Remember...we're doing couple things." Seunghyun winked at Jiyong. "Now pick okay?" Jiyong looked down at the jewelry cases. "Okay. Ummm. I like these blue ones. What do you think?" Seunghyun called the sales girl over "Excuse me, miss? We'll take these please."

 They had stopped for ice cream and were eating them as they walked back. "Are you excited for Haru's party tomorrow?" The petite man asked. "Uh, yes and no. Yes because I adore my niece and no because I'm nervous about my mothers reaction." Jiyong touched Seunghyun arm lightly. "Do you want me to not come? Would it make it easier?" Seunghyun laughed. "Are you kidding me? If you think my mother is tough you should see Haru when she's upset! If you don't show up she'll be inconsolable! Noona already called me today to make sure that you'd be there!" 

The arrived at Seunghyun's ( _soon to be ex_ ) apartment and when they entered he turned to Jiyong "Thanks for tonight.  It was just what I needed to de-stress. Although....I can think..." he began kissing Jiyong's beautiful neck. "of some other ways..." He continued down to his collar bones. "that we can relieve some stress." Jiyong began moaning out. "Oh fuck Hyunnie! Oh fuck. Yes!" They ended up on the couch pulling each others clothes off as fast as they could desperate for each other. Jiyong was screaming before long as Seunghyun pushed inside him thrusting desperately, neither feeling like it was enough. When their eyes caught the gleam of their couples bracelets they became even more needy and passionate. Tongues tangled together in a heated frenzy feeding their desire for each other. Jiyong came first screaming. "Oh fuck Hyunnie fuck!" Seunghyun thrusted in a few more times and shot his load into his lovers tight ass. "Fuuucckk! Yongie!" When their rasping breathing slowed down Seunghyun spoke. "Fuck! That's my kind of stress relief!"

The next afternoon they were dressed and ready to go to Haru's party. Jiyong wanted to wear matching couple outfits but Seunghyun talked him out of it. ( _He had to draw the line somewhere_ ) They compromised and wore the same color scheme with their new bracelets. Jiyong wasn't taking any chances with any women who decided that they wanted to throw themselves at his man. He didn't think Seunghyun's mom would try something at her granddaughter's party but you can't be too careful. 

Hye Youn and Seon-Woong greeted them at the door. "Noona! Hyung! How are you? Ah Hyung, this is Jiyong. He's my boyfriend." Seunghyun said as he hugged his sister and brother in law. They stared at him, stunned. "What's wrong?" Seon-Woong answered "Nothing is wrong but....your hair...it's white." Seunghyun ran a hand over his hair absentmindedly. "'Ah, I forgot. Jiyong wanted to get couples hair." They bowed and excused themselves to go and look for the birthday girl. Hye Youn turned to her husband. "Why don't you ever do things like that for me?" Seon-Woong furrowed his brow. "Eh? You want me to dye my hair WHITE?!" Hye Youn rolled her eyes. "Oh you're impossible!" Seon-Woong threw his hands up in defeat. "Terrific, you're brother finds his soulmate and now I'm impossible! My life was easier when he was still in the closet!"

"Jiyong! Jiyong! Jiyong!" The excited cries of the birthday girl could be heard throughout the apartment. "Haru! Hello!" Jiyong picked her up and hugged her. Seunghyun pouted beside him. "Yah! What about your uncle? Aren't you happy to see me?" Haru reached out to him "Uncle Seunghyun! You look like an ahjussi!" She giggled. He reached for her and tickled her. "Ahjussi! I'll show you who's an ahjussi!" She was laughing and squirming in Jiyong's lap. He looked at Seunghyun. "I love kids Hyunnie." "Me too Yongie. Maybe someday we'll have one of our own." Seunghyun winked at Jiyong playfully (knowing full well how much he likes it). 

They spent their time playing with Haru and her friends. Although she was partial to Jiyong, she still loved climbing on her uncle Seunghyun and her friends all seemed to follow suit. The laughter was loud and shrill and they enjoyed every minute.

Until...

"What is that PERSON doing here with my granddaughter?!"


	10. Call Me Eomeonim

Before Seunghyun had a chance to respond Haru looked up at her grandmother. "Halmoni! Isn't it great! Jiyong came to my party with Uncle Seunghyun! Don't they look nice with their new hair. Even though I think Uncle Seunghyun looks like an ahjussi!" 

What could Mrs. Choi do? It was obvious that Haru, her precious and so far, only grandchild was totally smitten with this Jiyong person. So...she smiled and hugged her beloved Haru and as pleasantly as she could muster said. "Yes, my sweet angel. Who wouldn't want to come to such a wonderful girl's party. Now come and see what Halmoni has brought for you." Thus eliminating the need for further conversation with either her son or that person and distracting Haru with gifts. 

Things progressed fairly well for the rest of the party. Although it was a bit tense. They got through the afternoon without incident. Haru was too important to them all to upset her at her own birthday party. 

Seunghyun and Jiyong were helping to clean up the inevitable mess left behind from a gaggle of rowdy 5 year olds. Well, Seunghyun was at least. Jiyong was more playing with Haru because she had pleaded for him to do so. "Jiyong Oppa! Please I need you to help me put my things in my room. Please Jiyong Oppa, please!"  Who could be expected to resist such a plea?

Seunghyun was coming into the kitchen from the garage. He had been helping Seon-Woong take out some trash when he couldn't avoid running into his mother. She was the only person in the kitchen at the moment so he thought he'd take a chance 

"Umma...can we please talk?" He began. She looked at him for a moment. "Seunghyun, how could you bring that person to your sister's home?" He sighed as he answered. "Umma, his name is Jiyong and Hye Youn INVITED him to her home." "Well, I don't like it one bit. You're not thinking clearly. I understand, Seunghyun, you've always been more comfortable with your male friends. That doesn't make you _Gay_. It makes you extremely shy around women. You just don't have enough experience. You never had a girlfriend in high school." His mother reasoned. 

He cut her off. "And why do you think that was, Umma? Huh? You're not getting this and it's my fault I know but after Appa died you were so crushed. We all were. I just couldn't tell you the truth. I was afraid to hurt you more. The truth is I DID date in high school just not _women_. I had boyfriends, Umma." He looked at his mother's stunned face and decided to continue. "Do you remember Kim Jaejoong?" His mother nodded "That nice athletic boy who was your best friend junior year. You two were so close you even went to the prom together, stag. Wasn't he the captain of the baseball team?" Seunghyun gave her a pointed look. "Think about it Umma. We spent almost EVERY weekend sleeping at each others houses AND we went to the prom together. He was my _boyfriend_." 

"Why did you never tell me?" Seunghyun hung his head. "After Appa died you were obsessed with me becoming like him. A real man. Well, I am a man but just not the man you wanted me to be. I love you Umma and I don't want to lose you but I won't change for you. I'm happy with Jiyong and I won't give that up." His mother looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You ARE like your Appa, Seunghyun. A man who stands up for who he loves and what he is. If he was here he would be proud of you, as am I. I love you too, son." They embraced and Seunghyun felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He couldn't wait to tell Jiyong about this new development. 

He and his mother went into Haru's room finding Jiyong  and Haru deep in a fashion consultation. "Haru-ah, I think I'll put you in a yellow dress to bring out your sunny nature with a beautiful hat and scarf as accessories." The five year old was nodding enthusiastically. "What's this about?" Seunghyun asked startling them both. Jiyong looked up, notice Mrs. Choi, shot Seunghyun a look that said " _is she going to kill me?_ " then nervously spoke. "Uh...Haru is going to be a model for my project. Won't she be wonderful?" Mrs. Choi answered scaring the bejesus out of Jiyong. "Model? For what?" "Uh, Umma. Jiyong is in fashion and design school. He's quite talented." Seunghyun couldn't help bragging. "Oh, I should love to see your designs, Jiyong-ssi. I own a boutique so I know a bit about fashion myself." Was the enthusiastic response given. "Th..thank you Mrs. Choi" he bowed. Shooting a " _what the fuck"_ look to his lover. Please, call me Eomeonim." She smiled. Jiyong bowed once again. "Ah...o.okay. Eomeonim. Thank you." _Seriously though, what the actual fuck?!_

Reconciling with Seunghyun's mom definitely had it's perks. Not only did the lovers get to stay in Seunghyun's beautiful and spacious apartment but Mrs. Choi decided that she now had two sons and began looking after Jiyong's career options for when he would graduate in the next few months. She gave him names and contacts and talked him up as the next Yves St. Laurent. She also decided to let Seunghyun pursue a career path that he was more suited for. That being music production. She had contacts in that field as well so when he was ready she'd be able to help him.

Seunghyun came home one evening to find Jiyong sitting on the couch speaking on the phone. "I'd really love that. Yes." Seunghyun gave him a questioning look to which his lover mouthed " _Eomeonim_ " With that information the white haired man got a wicked idea. He leaned in and nibbled on his petite lover's ear. "Ooohh...yeeess Eomeonim. Ummm. I I..a.agree." Jiyong shot Seunghyun a glare and tried to stand up and get away only to be roughly pulled down again. Smirking, Seunghyun ran his hand up Jiyong's sensitive thighs stopping just before he got to his hardening cock. He breathed huskily into his ear and licked and sucked on his neck. Through it all Jiyong tried to keep speaking to Mrs. Choi as calmly as he could. "Fu..fu..fine. Yes. Whateveeeeer you waaaant." Her voice could be heard through the phone " Jiyong? Are you alright dear? What's wrong?" Jiyong gasped out. "Ooohh! Eomeonim!" Seunghyun had just unzipped his pants and started pumping his cock with his hand. With eyes rolling back, Jiyong strained to speak. "I'm so..sorry but I'm not feeling well. I have to gooooooh!" 

He hung up and threw his phone just as Seunghyun licked his cock. His eyes gleaming victoriously at him. "Mmmm fuck. Baby I love your taste. So sweet. You're my favorite candy." Seunghyun swallowed him down sucking with force and bobbing his head. He started moaning around his lover's shaft and Jiyong started thrusting into his wet, warm heat. "You bastard! I was talking to your mother for fucks sake!" Seunghyun pulled off and with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to stop so you can call her back?"  Jiyong glared down at him. "Fuck no!" Seunghyun ran his tongue up and down his lover's cock. Paying special attention to his weeping slit by dipping the tip in. He sucked each ball into his mouth and then continued down to his puckered hole. Swirling his tongue around the rim, he began to push his hot, wet muscle inside. Seunghyun's tongue thrusting in and out and his mouth sucking on him was causing Jiyong to moan and keen loudly. "Ah...fu..fuck Hyunnie! So..so g..g..good!! Fuck!" Seunghyun began adding fingers along with his tongue to stretch his lover grinding his own painful erection on the couch for friction as he was becoming desperate for Jiyong's tight heat. Once he had scissored and licked him open enough for his cock to enter he shed  his own clothing and pushed himself into his lovers awaiting tightness. "Unh! Fuuuuuck! Yongie! So fucking tight! Damn baby!" Jiyong being the impatient bitch he was for his man's cock started to push down on his lover's cock signaling for him to move already. Which he did. He began a punishing pace. Fucking into Jiyong with everything he had. He was his and goddammit it felt good to claim him. 

Jiyong was in heaven taking everything Seunghyun was giving him. Pulling him down for a hot aggressive kiss. "Fuck! More Hyunnie more!" Seunghyun pulled out and flipped him onto his belly, pulling him on his knees and plunged back inside. "I'll give you fucking more Yongie! Fuck! Uh!" Then he pulled him up so they were chest to back, forcing himself even deeper. Jiyong screamed as his prostate was struck repeatedly. Seunghyun's hips were pistoning  into him. In no time he was seeing white and screaming.  "Fuuuck I'm cuuuming!" As his thick, milky seed spread across his torso causing Seunghyun's hips to stutter and his release to come fast and furious. They collapsed onto the couch in a mass of sweat and cum. Their breathing unsteady. 

Once they had calmed they embraced and kissed leisurely. "You're going to call your mother back, you bastard, and explain that you came home and found me sick" Seunghyun sniggered in reply. "Couldn't I just tell her that I came home and made you cum?" Jiyong shoved his lover away playfully. "Ha Ha very funny. Choi Seunghyun, you are suck a dork!" Seunghyun chuckled as he toppled over the side of the couch. "Ah, but I'm your dork, Kwon Jiyong...we've been over this." 

 

 


	11. Epilogue: Awkward Announcements

** FAST FORWARD 10 YEARS **

Jiyong is now a burgeoning designer with his own label. It's been a long road to get to this point but with the confidence he has in his abilities and the support he receives from his life partner, he feels like he can accomplish anything. He's got a loyal clientele that worship his creations and, of course he's got Eomeonim. She's  been behind him every step of the way. Her boutique now only carries his **G Dragon** clothing line and she's constantly bragging about her talented son in law and his amazing fashion line to anyone who'll listen. 

Seunghyun career has also taken off. He began an intership at YG Entertainment and with the talent and dedication that he showed, he quickly worked his way up to producer. He now has several artists who will work with him and him alone. They say he has a magic touch ( _something that Jiyong would readily agree to_ ). In fact, he's working exclusively with Kang Daesung, one of YG's biggest artists. 

Sometimes Seunghyun has to work late and be in the studio for long hours. Now, Jiyong understands that this is his job. He also knows that Daesung is a good looking younger man and that his partner is still incredibly hot and sexy. What he also knows deep in his heart is that Seunghyun loves him, worships him really. That he still finds him to be **THE** most attractive man in the world and that if Seunghyun even thinks ( _Jiyong would know he's that scary_ ) of anyone else that his sweet Yongie would rip his balls off and stuff them so far down his throat that no Heimlich maneuver would ever save him. 

They are both very busy people and it's hard to find time together but they make it work. They are arriving at the door to a party ( _together for a change_ ) that neither of them would ever miss. 

"Seunghyun! Jiyong! You guys came!" 

Seunghyun hugged the woman tightly. "Noona! We'd never miss our favorite niece's birthday party!" 

Jiyong swooped in hugging Hye Youn warmly. "What kind of uncles do you think we are?" He laughed.

Seon-Woong cut him off. "Yah! Jiyong! What have you done to my sweet little girl? Who is this..this boy that's hanging around her?"

"Ah Hyung, you mean Zelo. He's also a model for my line. He's taken a liking to Haru. She is 15 now Hyung. Not so little anymore!" The designer responded.

"Yah! You'd feel differently if you had a child." He responded. To which Jiyong and Seunghyun exchanged a look and Jiyong excused himself to find his " _favorite niece_ ".

"Ah, I'm sorry Seunghyun. I wasn't thinking. I'm I'm so.."

"S'Okay Hyung. You didn't mean anything. Excuse me. I'm going to find Haru as well."

Hye Youn took this opportunity to smack her husband soundly across the back of the head.

The party went on nicely with the family celebrating together with a few of Haru's friends ( _including that Zelo boy_ ). 

After cake they all sat around having coffee. Seunghyun cleared his throat "Uhm, we weren't going to say anything today because this is Haru's day but I can see that Seon-Woong Hyung is feeling badly from our conversation earlier." Seon-Woong had been desperately trying to cheer Jiyong up all afternoon by telling funny stories and anything else he could think of. 

"So" Seunghyun continued. "We're breaking the news now. Ah. We're pregnant."

There was a stunned silence followed by everyone talking at once asking what he meant by that.

"What my eloquent partner means is..." Jiyong spoke out "we've been trying to have a baby for a while using a surrogate and well....like the man said, we're pregnant!" 

Haru was the first to jump up and hug her uncles. "I want to babysit! With Zelo of course!" To which every adult in the room yelled out " **No**!" Her father actually jumped up and pulled her to his lap. 

Seunghyun looked at his mother who was quiet. "Umma? Are you okay?" "I'm so happy for you both.  To think I tried to stand in the way of this happiness." She said.

Jiyong came over and hugged her. "You've more than made up for it Eomeonim. We love you and our baby will love you."

That night as they lie in bed naked and sweaty from their passionate love making Jiyong spoke. "Hyunnie, what are you thinking about?" "Hmmm? Oh I was thinking about Bom." He replied. Jiyong's eyebrows disappeared. _Dafuq is this?_ "EXCUSE ME! FUCKING BOM! WE JUST MADE BEAUTIFUL LOVE AND YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT FUCKING BOM?! CHOI SEUNGHYUN..." He was cut off by Seunghyun "No! No No No No..Not like that, Jesus Christ Yongie calm down! I MEANT I was thinking if I didn't go on that stupid date with Bom all those years ago...I never would have met the love of my life. You, by the way. AAANND we wouldn't be expecting our first child." When he finished he quirked his eyebrow at his lover as if to say "so there". Jiyong just cleared his throat and slowly replied. "Oh." Seunghyun smirked over at his lover. "Oh. That's it? That's all you've got?" Jiyong rolled his eyes before he turned away. "Fuck you Choi Seunghyun! You know I love you too!" 


End file.
